After the Job
by PSU93Girl
Summary: A series of one-shots based on whatever strikes me at the moment.  I'm working on a new chapter. If you don't know what an "M" rating means, go look it up. And if you don't like "M" stories, please don't click into this story. It's for adults only. ;D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The promos that have been airing lately have inspired me. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot (or a series of one-shots) or a longer story yet, we'll have to see where it goes. And as much as I'd love to own these wonderful characters, I don't. I'm just grateful to the awesome Matt Nix for letting me borrow them for a while._

* * *

><p>It was a typically hot, humid Miami afternoon. Michael and Fiona had been up long before the sun and before most of Miami had eaten breakfast they—along with Sam—had rid South Beach of another band of thugs. Even though his handlers were calling the shots, Michael was glad they allowed him to return to Miami and work with Sam and Fiona again. They put the celebration on hold as Sam ran off to his newest lady friend. After a brief stop as Maddie's house Michael and Fiona had returned to the loft.<p>

After sharing a yogurt Michael retreated to the shower to wash some of the grime of the day off his body. He lingered under the cool spray, letting the pressure of the water massage his back and shoulders. He emerged from the shower, a towel around his waist, prepared to tell Fiona the shower was all hers.

Michael paused as he caught sight of her, curled up asleep on the bed with her sundress barely covering her. Small, sweaty tendrils of hair curled against her neck from the heat. He marveled that someone who looked so small and delicate could be so strong and deadly. He grabbed his boxers off of the chair and stepped into them before quietly making his way over to the bed.

He leaned down and brushed her hair out of her face before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. He lightly rubbed the back of her neck before gently climbing onto the bed and settling next to her. Her skin was slightly slick from the humidity and as he ran his fingers from her shoulder down to her wrist and back up again he smiled at the effect it had on the lower regions of his body.

Michael lay back, feeling the hot, humid air in the loft encircle his body. The fan did little to alleviate the heat. In spite of the extreme heat his body craved the closeness of Fiona's body and he smiled as she stretched in her sleep and came to rest with her head on his chest, her hand lightly resting at his waistband. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Fiona—vanilla mixed with gun oil and just a hint of peach. It caused a familiar stirring between his legs and he was sure she was aware of it.

After some time—Michael may have dozed off but he couldn't swear to it—Fiona's hand began to lightly trace Michael's waistband. She ran her fingers from his hip across his waist and down to his thigh. She continued up his inner thigh, letting her fingers brush agonizingly close to the bulge at the front of his boxers before continuing down his other thigh and back around to his hip.

Michael traced small circles over her back, pulling her closer to him and smiling as he felt her nipples harden against his chest. The thin fabric of her sundress was damp as he rolled it between his fingers.

Fiona once again let her hand brush close to his aching—and growing—erection as she felt him pull her tightly against his chest. He leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck and she shuddered as his tongue made contact with her skin. She lightly scratched his inner thighs as he massaged the back of her neck.

"Fi," he whispered so softly that she wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it. "Here, let me help you," Michael said before grasping her hand in his and gently pressing it against his cock.

"If I want your help, Michael, I'll ask for it," she breathed against his neck, withdrawing her hand and returning to his waistband. She ran her fingers inside, relishing the sight of him growing even harder at her touch.

Fiona repositioned herself, drawing her body fully over Michael's and relishing the feel of his erection pressed against her. She leaned down and kissed him, her tongue thrusting into his mouth. She gasped as their tongues met and he pulled her hips down to bring his cock in contact with her clit. He ground her against him until she whimpered and he could feel her wetness.

"Fi, you have to take your dress off if I'm going to fuck you," he whispered in her ear. He loved that hearing him talk dirty turned her on and he continued, "I can feel how wet you are already and I can't wait to slide my cock inside you."

She was panting heavily as she kissed him again before sitting up and peeling her dress off.

"What about your boxers, Michael?" she whispered before she reached down and stripped them off in one swift motion.

Michael reached up and cupped her breast, squeezing and massaging her nipple until it was hard and Fiona was breathing rapidly. She rotated her hips, grinding against him and threatening to make him cum before they even got started. Fiona smiled at the strangled gasp that came out of Michael's mouth.

Fiona began to kiss her way down Michael's body, stopping to give attention to every scar she found. Her tongue was like fire on his body and he ran his fingers through her hair and called her name as she kissed her way across his waist and down to his inner thighs.

He let her set the pace as he tangled his fingers in her hair and watched her. She looked him in the eyes as she gently took him in her hands, smiling as she felt the wetness that was already leaking from his swollen tip. She dipped her head, her eyes never leaving his, and just barely touched the tip of her tongue to him, letting her warm breath surround him and making him squirm with pleasure.

"Oh Michael," she whispered, "You're ready already, aren't you? I bet you can barely wait any longer."

Fiona licked her lips and at the sight of it Michael's hips involuntarily bucked against her palms. He took a deep breath to try to regain control of his body as he watched her slowly approach his cock with her lips. She ran her tongue up and down his length as her fingers lightly traced the ridge at his head before passing over the tip. He was gasping for breath and trying everything he could to keep from cumming in her hands.

"Oh God Fi," he managed to whisper as she enveloped his head within her lips. Her tongue traced circles over his tip as he gripped the sheet tightly in an effort to maintain what was left of his composure. He reached down and managed to run a finger over her nipple, causing her to gasp while he was deep in her mouth and the sensation turned him on even more.

Fiona slowly pulled him out of her mouth. She was dripping wet and aching for his touch as she kissed her way back up his body. When she reached his shoulder he grabbed her and flipped her over so fast she didn't know it was happening until he was on top of her and his erection pressed against her thigh. She wiggled her hips in an effort to draw him closer to her entrance.

Michael looked down at her, smoothing the hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her hard on the lips. His hands began to roam, one cupping her breast as the other reached lower to trace her side, across her hip and over to the other side. She was moaning into his mouth and her hips were writhing beneath him as he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth.

His fingers brushed against her inner thighs. "You want it now, don't you Fi?" Michael breathed against her neck as he placed small kisses along her collarbone. His tongue traced her jaw and he tasted the salty sweetness of her skin.

Fiona moaned as his fingers reached her core. He gently stroked her, spreading her wetness around as his thumb found her clit. She gasped as he pressed against it while moving his fingers closer to her entrance. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hip and whispered, "You're so beautiful Fiona."

Slowly he slipped his finger inside her, leaning down to flick his tongue over her swollen clit. He massaged her from the inside as she writhed below him, every touch making her squirm. When he felt her walls begin to flutter he clamped his lips around her clit and relished the feel of her orgasm as it exploded around him.

He kissed his way back up her body as she recovered and regained her breath. She opened her legs as he settled between them and positioned his tip at her entrance.

"Michael, I—Oh!" she stopped mid-thought as he slid inside her. He pulled out and slid in again, stopping only when he was fully inside her. He rotated his hips, relishing the sound of her moans of pleasure and the feel of her hands clutching his sides as she tried to pull him closer to her.

He established a rhythm as she began to rock her hips in time with his movements, meeting him stroke for stroke. He kissed her deeply as he moved inside her, his tongue thrusting against hers. He was getting close and he could feel her building towards release as he continued rocking his hips against her. They came together, each other's name on their lips as they fell over the edge.

Michael kissed Fiona as he rolled onto his side, his fingers tracing random patterns over Fiona's stomach. She leaned over to kiss him before getting up.

"I'm going to take that shower now, Michael," she said, holding her hand out to him in invitation.

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh, how could I end it there? <em>


	2. Address of record

_A/N: I've started a different chapter for this series of one-shots but after watching last week's phenomenal episode this story came to me. So I'm going to post it now and hopefully get the other one finished and posted soon. As always, thank you to the wonderfully talented SaoirseConnelly for her inspiration, encouragement, and support._

_I am SO glad we got to see Michael ask—ok demand—that Fi move in. I knew it was coming due to an unmasked spoiler in _TV Guide_ a few weeks ago but I wasn't sure they'd show an actual conversation. It was perfect._

_Still don't own them, but they sure are fun to play with for a while!_

* * *

><p>"It's Fi, leave a message."<p>

He smiled as he heard her familiar voicemail message. For a long time after Poole's house erupted in flames he wanted her to change it. Every time he heard it the memories of those horrible hours when he thought he had lost her flooded back to his mind.

She laughed it off, of course. "Oh Michael, I survived without so much as a scratch," she'd say and eventually he realized she was right. So the message had stayed. And he had come to realize anything else just wouldn't be Fi.

"Hey Fi, Max cut me loose early so I'm on my way home. Hope you and Sam are finished helping my mom. Ok see you at home soon."

Pressing the button to end the call he wondered where she was. And as he replayed his words in his mind a smile spread across his face.

As a spy Michael Westen hadn't really had a home. He had an address of record, which was his mom's house, but "home" was an elusive concept for someone who often slept in 6 different places within the same week. He liked it that way and when he first woke up to find himself banished to Miami he tried desperately to hold onto it.

He had picked the sparse and transient loft as his place to live mainly because it lacked the permanency of renting a real apartment.

And yet here, four years later, he was using the word "home" twice within a matter of a few seconds.

They had recently finished building the shelf for Fiona's snowglobes and she had slowly made some other decorating enhancements to the loft. As much as he teased her about each one, Michael suspected she knew he really loved it. It had been everything he hoped and more.

* * *

><p>She smiled as she listened to him on her voicemail. She'd been looking for something new and fun for the loft but was coming up empty. After hearing his message she decided to put further searching on hold and head home to spend the afternoon with Michael.<p>

It was not lost on Fiona Glenanne that Michael had started referring to the loft as "home." It had been weeks since the night he greeted her with red wine and instead of saying goodbye had presented her with the lumber to build the shelf on which her snowglobes now sat.

He never failed to surprise her, but this had been a big surprise. When it came down to it, it hadn't been about chandeliers or hardwood floors or balconies with spectacular ocean views. It wasn't about arms deals or covert operations or top-secret missions. Instead it was about a spy and a former IRA operative and neither being able to live without the other—and both of them finally realizing it at the same time and in the same place.

So she listened to the message again, climbed into her car, and headed back to the loft to meet him.

* * *

><p>He hurried up the stairs, part of him hoping he had made it first and the other part of him hoping she was inside waiting for him. He opened the door, pausing for a few seconds to see if she would greet him in the usual way—which usually involved him pinned up against a wall or on the floor. Today, however, there was no greeting.<p>

Michael made his way inside, changing out of his suit and tie into shorts and a t-shirt, and dished out the meal he had picked up on the way home.

He smiled at the thought of that word again.

As he was pouring two glasses of wine, the energy in the loft picked up noticeably and a few seconds later Fiona pushed the door open and stepped inside in a whirl of hair and shopping bags and an impossibly short dress. She slipped her shoes off and bounded over to the kitchen where Michael had just poured their wine.

She took her glass and clinked it against Michael's before taking a sip and leaning in for a kiss.

They ate and talked, Michael about the latest mission Max had given him and Fiona about the new shoes she had bought and how she had failed to find what she wanted for the loft.

After their meal was finished and the dishes cleared Fiona slipped away to change clothes. Michael found her a few minutes later, out on the balcony looking towards the slowly setting sun. If she heard him she gave no indication, as she continued leaning on the railing, her face smiling up at the sun, her eyes closed.

He had pushed her away more times than he could count, and always when he needed her she was there.

Michael walked up behind her, kissing the back of her neck as his hands closed around her waist.

"Welcome home, Fi," he whispered in her ear as she leaned back into him.

She smiled and turned in his arms, their lips meeting with tender caresses. She pushed him back inside as her hands reached under his t-shirt and their kisses became more urgent.

He guided her back to the bed, removing her camisole and shorts as they walked. She allowed him to push her back onto the mattress as her hands lowered his shorts and boxers. He was aching for her and she knew it.

Clothing discarded, Michael knelt over her on the bed, smiling as he pushed the hair back from her face and leaning in to press kisses to her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her neck. She sighed before linking her hands behind his head and pulling him to her lips.

He reached between her legs and as she began to moan he gently eased himself inside her. Her breath caught in her throat as he paused to let her adjust around him. He leaned down and took her nipple between his teeth before it became too much for him to wait. He looked down at her, her cheeks flushed red, a look of complete ecstasy on her face.

Slowly he started pumping into and out of her, plunging all the way in and quickly pulling all the way out before stopping halfway in and pulling out again. The uncertainty of the rhythm drove Fiona wild and as she writhed beneath him Michael gently but firmly reached between them to press his thumb over her clit.

He smiled as he felt her walls contract around him and heard her cries of pleasure. Her hips thrust toward his, begging him to bring her to orgasm again. He pulled her knee up over his shoulder and plunged deeper into her, his pubic bone meeting her clit with every stroke.

When she cried out again she carried him over the edge with her, their bodies slick with sweat as he collapsed on top of her.

"I could get used to this," she said a few minutes later, her fingers massaging his scalp as his head rested on her chest.

"I told you I needed you," he replied, his fingers lightly massaging her thigh.

He pulled the sheet over them and they relaxed together. They were home. And it was right.


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

_A/N: I'm still working on that other chapter, but after the end of "Mind Games" I saw the new "Winnie the Pooh" commercial and the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane is used in it. I Googled the words and they gave me an idea for a post-"Mind Games" fic. I hope it turns out OK._

_As always, thanks to the wonderful Matt Nix for creating these amazing characters, and for never failing to satisfy my need to see more of them. I know a lot of people are complaining about Season 5 so far, but I'm loving every second of it and I can't wait for more!_

_And thanks to Keane for this touching song._

* * *

><p>I watched her car get smaller and smaller as she sped off down the road.<p>

Away from me.

Away from the life we had been building together.

"Yeah bro," Nate's voice was so cheery on the other end of the line it made me want to reach through the phone and strangle him.

"She left me Nate."

"Wait, what? She left you? Fiona?"

"She said I'm too obsessed and as long as I can't let go of the past she can't be with me."

"Well what are you gonna do Mike? Are you ready yet?"

"To give it up? If that's what I have to do to get her back then yes. I'm ready."

"Well then go after her. You know where to find her?"

"I think I do Nate. Thanks."

"Anytime bro."

_I walked across an empty land__  
><em>_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand__  
><em>_I felt the earth beneath my feet__  
><em>_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin__  
><em>

I drove much faster than was safe towards our secret place. Not even Sam knew about it. In my right hand I held one of the cell phones that only Fiona and I knew the number to. She had the other. When we bought them we had promised each other that no matter what, when this phone rang or a text came through we would not ignore it. Even if we hadn't seen each other for years, if the phone rang we'd answer. If a text popped up we'd read it.

I tapped on the keys and hit send. *Fi, please don't leave. I'm on my way.*

There was no reply but I really hadn't expected one. I kept driving and the houses disappeared as I drew closer to where I hoped against hope Fiona would be.

* * *

><p><em>I came across a fallen tree<em>_  
><em>_I felt the branches of it looking at me__  
><em>_Is this the place we used to love?__  
><em>_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I heard the text message beep on the phone in my bag. I stared at it before remembering our promise. I couldn't let Michael down when the reason I'd driven off was because he'd let me down. I glanced down at the screen, tears filling my eyes. I knew he'd intentionally texted instead of called. He knew I'd pick up but he didn't want to make me do that.

I had tried so hard since Michael asked me to move in. When I realized how much of his past life filled the loft I knew something like this would happen. I bought him that shredder and he promised to use it. When I came home and saw some files missing from the box I thought he'd started putting the past behind him.

Behind us.

Then when I came home to find him poring over that very file, that distant, preoccupied look in his eyes… Well I'd seen that look many times over the past four years. I promised to help him look through the file "one more time" if only he'd come to bed. He said he'd be right there. Twice. But he never came to bed. And as the days went by he insisted on diving further and further back into his past.

So that had brought me here. We were enjoying a day of walking along the beach when Michael got a phone call. Another of his "leads" had turned into nothing. And I saw it in his eyes—he was obsessed with those damn files. He was slipping back into the pattern of the past four years.

And he was slipping away from me.

This time I left him. I got in my car and I drove. Somehow I ended up at the secluded little cottage we had found one day shortly after I relocated to Miami. Then it had been a mess. Barely a shelter, it stood alone behind a grove of trees in the middle of a field about 25 minutes out of town. It was so overgrown we knew nobody had been there in a very long time. We set out to make it our special hiding place. We had emergency spots and rally points all around where Sam and Maddie would know to find us, but this was different. This was just ours.

I sat on the small sofa facing the door. I knew Michael would be here soon. I had to steel myself to tell him as long as his obsession ran his life there was no place for me in it.

* * *

><p><em>And if you have a minute why don't we go<em>_  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
><em>_This could be the end of everything__  
><em>_So why don't we go__  
><em>_Somewhere only we know?__  
><em>  
>I breathed a sigh of relief as I approached the cottage and saw Fiona's car outside. The words she'd spoken the night I told her I wanted her to move in echoed through my mind. "I'm a big girl… I don't want to hold you back."<p>

I told her that night I needed her, and I did. I couldn't let her leave. I got out of the car and slowly walked towards the door of the cottage.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
><em>_This could be the end of everything__  
><em>_So why don't we go__  
><em>_Somewhere only we know?__  
><em>  
>I opened the door to see Fiona sitting on the couch, a look of determination on her face. The look that meant only one thing—she had made her mind up about something and it was going to be very difficult to change it. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.<p>

* * *

><p>He stood in the doorway. He looked lost and broken, like he had so many nights lately when the nightmares would rock him awake and we'd sit together on our bed, my hand lightly massaging his neck as I whispered in his ear that everything was OK and I was there.<p>

But I had to be strong. I had given in time and time again and it stopped here. As much as it was killing me inside, I couldn't let him do this to me again. We had fought against the people who had burned him and won. Things had been so good. And then…

* * *

><p><em>This could be the end of everything<em>_  
><em>_So why don't we go__  
><em>_Somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know?_

"I need you Fi."

My voice sounded foreign even to myself. And I saw in her eyes the look I'd seen a thousand times over the past four years.

"I'm going to put it behind me. Behind us."

"Don't, Michael. You know you won't—"

"No, Fi, this time I mean it. I talked to Nate—"

"Nate?"

"Yes Fi, Nate. He told me the other day that I couldn't get rid of my addiction until I was ready. And I wasn't ready."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wasn't ready then Fi, but I'm ready now. But I can't do it without you. I can't do anything without you."

"Michael—" she sighed.

"Fi, I know I screwed up. You told me, Nate told me, Sam told me, even Max told me. I know I've made one of the worse mistakes of my life but I need you to help me fix it."

"What can I do Michael? You haven't listened to me for over four years now. It's always, 'Just one more look Fi, one more time.' Except it's not just one more time because that question leads to another question and it never ends. And I don't think I can go through that again."

"Fi—"

"Michael, you asked me to move in and I did. But I told your Mom four years ago that I can't be the second most important thing in your life. And I certainly can't do that when I'm living with you."

"I know Fi, that's why I'm here." I took a step towards her, a small smile crossing my lips. "I want you to help me—starting tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow Michael?"

"We give that shredder a workout. I'm done. And I want to move on. With you."

I took another step towards her, then another and another until finally I was standing in front of her. I reached out and cupped her cheek, smiling as she leaned into my hand.

"I'm sorry Fi. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I need you and I want to live my life with you."

I reached for her hands and pulled her up to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against hers. She remained still, tears slowly falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I reached up and brushed a tear away before leaning in for another kiss.

"You can't keep hurting me Michael," she whispered as I kissed her again.

"I know Fi, I promise it's over. Tomorrow morning we go back home and shred it all. Every last document and folder and receipt and everything. Then we'll take it all on the balcony and burn it."

I leaned down, my forehead against hers as she sighed. I pulled her tightly against me, smiling and pressing a kiss to her lips as her arms tightened around me.

"Fi," I whispered before kissing her hard on her mouth. Her hands reached under my shirt as I lightly ran my tongue across her lips. I was aching for her and I walked her to the bed she had insisted we put in the cottage as our tongues met.

I reached down and gathered the material of her dress in my hand. My other hand grasped her ass and pulled her firmly against my hardening cock. I groaned into her mouth as she rotated her hips to grind against me.

She lifted my shirt over my head and opened the button on my pants as I lifted her dress over her head. I stepped out of my pants and gently laid her down on the bed.

I climbed up on the bed, settling between her legs as I leaned down to kiss her again. I willed her to feel everything I had said to her. We lay kissing for what seemed like forever before I felt her part her legs. She reached down and my breath caught in my throat as her fingers passed lightly over the throbbing head of my dick. She lined me up so my dick was pressing against her entrance. She was wet and warm and slick and I grew even harder against her.

"Oh shit, Fi, I want you so bad."

I leaned back to look at her, brushing the hair back from her face before I claimed her mouth again, slowly sliding my head just into her pussy. We both gasped. I realized that even though we'd been living together, my obsession and nightmares meant it had been too long since we last had sex.

Her hands tangled in my hair as I slowly slid all the way into her. I lightly pumped in and out of her, tenderly trying to tell her how much I needed her.

* * *

><p>I looked up at Michael as he slid into me again. I was aching for him and I pulled him down for another kiss. He was slowly losing the lost and broken look that had been in his eyes earlier. I wanted so badly to believe him when he said it was really over this time. I knew I had to give him the chance to show me.<p>

I took a deep breath before pulling him down for another kiss and lightly rocking my hips to meet his every stroke. Our moans of pleasure mixed together and it wasn't long before I felt myself building to orgasm. Michael was tender and soft and as I exploded around him I felt him empty inside me.

"Fi, I need you," he whispered in my ear as he collapsed on top of me. "Please."

I held him tightly to me as I kissed his neck and his cheek. "I'm here Michael, I'm here," I whispered back as I lightly massaged his back.

_I hope you liked it!_


	4. Fix You

_A/N: Still working on that other chapter but I heard another song with lyrics that just screamed Michael and Fiona. And it fit so nicely with my previous chapter I just couldn't avoid writing a new chapter based on the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. I don't own anything related to Burn Notice or this song, I just love them both! And I know this doesn't track exactly with "No Good Deed," but I started it before that episode aired so I decided to finish it._

I woke with Michael's head resting on my chest, his hands tightly grasping the sheets at my side. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep. Michael had slept very fitfully and I spent most of the night soothing him and whispering in his ear to get him to rest.

We had decided to stay at the cottage for the night rather than drive separately back to the loft. And to the files inside. Michael had promised to deal with those files today and that was going to be the determining factor in our relationship. I hated having to be such a hardass but this had been going on for too long and I needed to put a stop to it.

I lightly stroked Michael's hair as he started to wake up. He turned and pressed a kiss to my shoulder as his hands came together behind my neck. I held him tightly to me.

"We should get up Michael," I said.

"Thank you Fi," he said, lifting his head and pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Thank you for staying." He kissed me again.

"You're welcome Michael. Now what do you say we head back home? I have to make one stop and then I'll meet you there."

We got up and dressed before heading out to our cars. Michael hugged me tightly and kissed me before opening my car door. He closed it once I was seated inside before heading to the Charger.

I made my way to one of my secret hiding places. On my way out to the cottage I had stashed some clothes and supplies there, just in case Michael refused to give up his obsession. I didn't want to ever have to return to the loft if things weren't going to work out. Fortunately Michael hadn't followed me. I didn't want him to know how close I'd truly been to leaving.

I loaded the bags in my trunk and set out for the loft. When I arrived Michael's car was there but no lights appeared to be on inside the loft. I peeked into the Charger to make sure Michael wasn't sitting inside before heading up the stairs.

"Michael?" I called out as I closed the door and slipped out of my shoes. There was no response. I put my bag down on the counter and noticed the shredder sitting near the bed. The folders with Michael's files were scattered across the bed. I couldn't tell if he'd shredded anything yet.

I looked upstairs but Michael was not up there. I knew where he was.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

I found him, as I suspected, out on the balcony. He was leaning on the railing, staring out at the water. There were tears in his eyes and in his hand he held a rolled up file. I stepped out and came to stand a few feet away.

"I don't know if I can do it Fi," he said without looking at me. "I need you so much and I know this is what I have to do for you—for us—but I don't know if I can."

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"I'll help you, Michael," I said as I stepped closer to him. I took the file from his hand, "Just let me help you."

I took his hand and led him inside. We went over to the bed and Michael started gathering the files. He handed me one.

"You do it, Fi. Maybe if you start I can keep going," he said. He looked broken as I switched on the shredder and took the file from him. I kept eye contact as I dropped the first pages into the shredder.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Tears fell from Michael's eyes as the file disintegrated. When it was all shredded I turned the shredder off and carried it over to the workbench. I returned to the bed to help Michael gather the rest of the files.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

After the remaining files were piled back in the box I took it over to the shredder and set it down.

"We'll shred a few at a time until they're all gone, Michael," I said, returning to his side and accepting his outstretched hand. He pulled me gently next to him on the bed as I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Michael leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. It was gentle and tentative and full of emotion all at the same time. I kissed him back as his hands encircled my waist.

I parted my lips as Michael's tongue traced them and we both gasped as our tongues met. Michael pulled me closer to him and I turned so I was facing him, straddling his lap. He moved back on the bed as I deepened our kiss.

He ran his hand up the back of my dress, his touch alternately sending chills up my spine and igniting a fire between my legs. I was panting into his mouth as I pressed my chest tight against his. He lifted my dress over my head and I removed his shirt.

The feeling of our bare skin pressed together made me squirm with arousal and as we resumed our kissing I pressed my hips down towards his. I felt his hardening cock and rotated my hips to grind against him. He gasped and I smiled as I reached for his waist.

I made quick work of his pants and quickly stripped them off. Michael kicked his legs to shed them completely and the friction of his body against mine made me shudder.

Michael pulled me close again. He kissed me deeply, whispering, "I don't deserve you Fi."

"No, you don't Michael, but you're stuck with me," I said before kissing him and reaching between us to take his hardened dick in my hands. Precum was leaking from his tip and I used my thumb to spread it around before gently encircling the throbbing shaft with my hand.

Michael's hips involuntarily bucked towards me as I slowly began to pump his cock. He reached for my breasts, his thumbs repeatedly flicking over and around my nipples. We were groaning and panting into each other's mouth.

"Fi, please, I need you," Michael whispered when we broke our kiss, "I need to feel you."

I raised up on my knees, my hand still wrapped around Michael's dick.

"Like this, Michael?" I teased, bringing his tip close to my entrance. I was dripping wet and ready for him and I knew he could feel it.

"Like this, Fi," he said as his thumb brushed close to my clit before running around the rim of my entrance. He pushed slightly inside me as his lips closed over my nipple. My body shook as his tongue encircled my nipple and he slipped his thumb further inside me. When his index finger pressed firmly over my clit I threw my head back as the pleasure of my orgasm rocked my body.

When I recovered I resumed stroking Michael's cock, coating his tip with the constant leakage from his tip. He was impossibly hard and as I watched his face I could see him struggling to keep himself under control.

I leaned in to kiss him again before rising up on my knees again and guiding him to my pussy. I was so wet he slid right in and I quickly leaned back so he was fully inside me.

"Oh Fi," he breathed against my neck as I slowly rocked my hips back and forth, "You have no idea how much I need you."

"I know, Michael, I know," I breathed against his lips between kisses.

Michael reached between us to stroke my clit as I started rocking faster and harder against him. He firmly but gently pinched my clit between his thumb and forefinger and I fell apart. As I pulsed around him he gasped and came inside me.

I pushed him back on the bed and lay on top of him until he slid out of me. He kissed my forehead and my cheek before kissing me again on the lips.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"Thank you Fiona, for everything," he said.

"I'm not leaving you Michael. We'll get through this together." I said before we drifted off for an afternoon nap.

_OK I finally got this done. Hope you like it!_


End file.
